Wind Museum
by SullyR
Summary: Shikamaru has come to visit Temari for a week. Temari wants to go out with Shikamaru but he's not in the right mood. What happens when Shikamaru says the wrong things to Temari? ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own Shikamaru nor Temari. **

**Author: SullyR—me**

**Title: ↑ it's up there.**

* * *

Such a pain it is to go out. Especially to hang out with my friends. Or even my crazy haired girlfriend.

"Quit complaining, Pineapple Head. We're going out and we're going to enjoy it!" my girlfriend, Temari, said, dragging on my arm.

I raised my arms behind my head and smirked at her. "I'd rather be hanging with Choji and watch him eat chips all day." Temari pinched my elbow. "Ow!"

"Be quiet and shut up. It's not a long walk to the Wind Museum," she said, dragging me along the sandy road.

"Dear God, is there even such a thing?" I asked her.

"In the Hidden Sand Village, hell yeah there is," she answered. She smiled and continued to pull me along. I was getting sand in my eyes.

We were in the Hidden Sand Village. Temari had insisted that I come and visit her for about a week, so a long journey here and it's already been three days and I'm already sick of staying here. There's sand everywhere! Seriously, are they trying to kill me? I can't even take a walk outside without sand blowing in my fucking face.

"Okay! Shikamaru, here we are!" Temari raised her arms at the large sand-covered building. "The Wind Museum!" she giggled happily. A smirk appeared on my face. My girlfriend just _has_ to be a wind user and is very fond of it as I may add.

"C'mon already. Let's _explore,"_ I said dramatically. I think I got sand in my ears.

"Come on!" Temari pulled me again, closer to her, and she pulled me into the building, all the while with a large grin on her face.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, Temari, calm yourself." She glared at me with those sexy eyes of hers. I ignored her glare and pushed her in the museum softly.

I don't know what was so fascinating about small fans to large fans, but Temari was so into it. She even read the history of each and every one of them. Are you fucking serious? I don't give two shits about fans let alone the history of them. Although, Temari might kick my ass if I said that out loud.

"Shikamaru! Check it out! They have sketches of a couple of the first wind users! Isn't that amazing!" Temari exclaimed, pointing at the pictures. I just nodded and rubbed my neck.

"It's great." She looked at me, slanting her eyes. "What?" I asked her, shrugging my shoulders. She gave me that look again that said: Are you bullshitting me? She shook her head at me and walked away in a huff to explore something else.

I followed her. "What? What's wrong?" She ignored me, crossed her arms over her chest, and tried to concentrate on a wind exhibit. "Answer me, Temari." I put my hand on her shoulder to make her turn around but she slapped my hand away. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Man, what a drag." I stood close behind Temari and wrapped my arms around her waist and snuggled my face against her neck.

"Temari, I'm sorry," I mumbled softly by her neck. I felt her shudder. I kissed her neck softly. "C'mon. Let's go home," I whispered. She shook her shaggy blonde hair.

"No. I'm still mad at you," she told me, her voice quivering. I rubbed at her hips softly. I kissed her neck again.

"I'll make it up to you."

"Will you buy me a new fan?" she asked me, turning her head slightly. I nodded.

"That, too. But I want to make it up to you a different way. I don't think it'll be much of a waste of our time." I kissed her neck tenderly. "I think you'll love it, Temari."

She nodded slowly.

* * *

Back at Temari's house, in her room, the lights are off. The window's opened slightly, letting a breeze into the already hot room. I start kissing Temari over and over, our lips smacking against each other. I let my tongue collide with hers, taking over and exploring the inside of her mouth.

"Shi-Shikamaru . . ." Temari moaned out softly. I picked her up and brought her over to her bed. As I set her down and I lay atop of her, she started to take out my hair bow, letting my hair down. I did the same to her.

I continued kissing her hot body, tasting soft skin with sweat and a few scars from the battles she had faced long before. As I have endured as well, having my own scars.

"Shikamaru . . ." she moaned my name again. I undid her button-down dress, kissing her from her chest to her bra, to her abdomen, all the way to the start of her light blue flowery panties. I smirked.

"Cute." I watched her as her face turned a brighter red. She was panting softly, her chest rising with each breath she took. I kissed in between her breasts and licked her there, earning a soft moan from her beautiful lips. I began to kiss her again, softly, and she continued to move her body uncontrollably.

"You're too . . . soft," Temari breathed. I found it very naughty when Temari didn't like it when I was soft with her. She's aggressive, so am I. I do this to tease her, and right now, I know she doesn't want to fool around anymore.

I stripped off my shirt and the rest of my clothing as well as Temari's. She hid herself but I moved her hands away from hiding anything.

"Stop it." I leaned into her neck and kissed her roughly. "This isn't our first time, Temari. Don't hide from me."

"But . . . it's embarrassing," she whispered. I had her hands pinned on both sides of her head. I shook my head.

"No it's not." I look at myself then back at her. "We're in the same boat. Look at me," I told her. I rubbed my body against hers. "Feel me." I removed my hands from pinning her down and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. She kissed hard at my lips and sucked on my bottom lip. We stared in each other's eyes filled with lust as we breathed heavily, sucking the air from our bodies. I let my hands glide down to her hips as I caressed her sweaty body. I rocked her softly, grinding my lower body into hers. Temari let out a low moan. She was about to moan my name again but I ran my tongue over hers slowly and sucked on her lip and pulled away, having a trail of drool follow.

"Temari," I whispered by her ear. I raised my hand to stroke her hair and pull it softly to see how long it was from her neck to her breasts. I cupped one of them in my hands and squeezed softly. Temari gritted her teeth as she moaned quietly. I felt her nails dig into my back. She tapped my chest weakly, trying to get me to stop, I guess, unless she wanted more. So I leaned down and sucked on her nipple, gently licking it. Temari jerked her body slightly.

"A-Ah!" she ran her fingers through my hair and gripped tightly. I suppose she was feeling a lot of pleasure in this. Who knew that a girl's breasts could be such a great spot for pleasure?—Well, it's obvious; after all, I hang around so many goddamn perverts.

I lightly ran my hands along her leg, just slightly touching her "womanhood," earning a little shriek from her that I was surprised to hear.

"Does it feel that good, Temari?" I asked, kissing her lips. I laughed. "I'm a little jealous." I repeat my actions and get another shriek from her. I look quickly back at the door. I wonder if her brothers are home yet, I don't think they like me very much.

"S-Stop that . . ." she breathes. She had closed her legs together but my hand was already in between her legs, and she's squeezing tightly, and my hand is already pressed far into her ladyness. I watch Temari squirm.

"Open up," I tell her. She shakes her head and whines softly. "Why not?"

"Because . . . I just can't . . ." she moans a little when I try to get my hand free with no success. A thought came to mind. Is my hand just brushing against a sensitive spot, or is she just feeling good in any place that I touch her?—I suggest that both are my answers.

"Temari . . ." I close in on her and kiss her roughly. I use my other hand to try to spread her legs so I can get my hand free while I'm kissing her, but she's moving her body too much and my hand is brushing that "spot" and she's moaning and freaking the fuck out!

"Ah! Shi-Shikamaru!" she screams. Her hands slowly caress my face as I look into her eyes and she looks away embarrassed. I feel something wet all over my hand. I look down and see that her legs have opened a bit and I'm finally able to move my hand and get it free. I raise my hand to look at it and I stare at the contents for a second then glance back at my girlfriend who now just turned away from me, in shame. I lick my hand to taste and it's not all the great but it's not bad at all. It came from my girlfriend so I'll gladly accept it. I wipe my hand on a cloth and then turn back to Temari. I lay down behind her and drape my arm over her stomach. I pull her in close, with her back against my chest.

"Temari." I kiss her shoulder softly. I sense her shaking a bit. She probably thinks that I'm mad or disgusted, I give off that vibe a lot, and it pisses me off because I make her upset like this. I rub her arm softly and kiss her shoulder again. "It's okay." She sniffs and shakes her head. She wipes at her eyes. I pull at her body to make her face me. Once she's looking at me in my eyes, I kiss her lips. "I'm not mad," I tell her softly. I push away the lose strands of hair from her face. I stare down at her body and I find myself to be a little proud that I have such a fine woman.

"I-I'm sorry," she says softly. I nod and bring her closer to me. I kiss her hair.

"You haven't done anything wrong." I pull the covers over us and Temari snuggles against my body. She's really warm.

She looks up at me and kisses my chin. "I love you, Shikamaru." I laugh softly and kiss her lips one last time.

"I love you, too, Temari." We both shut our eyes and sleep comes over us.


End file.
